


stars that have people names

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Stargazing isn't normally Daisy's idea of a fun date night, but there's no doubt in Daniel's mind she'll love it tonight.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	stars that have people names

**Author's Note:**

> This work crosses off the squares Dousy & Stargazing on the fluff bingo cards!

When Daniel had text her, insisting she came outside right now, Daisy was asleep at her desk, her face having landed on her keyboard leaving her with stark red lines littering her skin. Blearily rubbing at her eyes, she throws her hair up into a ponytail before throwing on one of the hoodies she’d misappropriated from her boyfriend and stumbling downstairs, sending a text to her roommates in case she doesn’t get home before they wake up as she shoves on the first pair of shoes she comes across by the door. Locking the door behind her, she smiles at the sight of her boyfriend parked in the driveway, Daniel returning the smile when he notices his girlfriend’s arrival, his eyes falling to the hoodie in recognition of its original owner.

Jogging over to the driver’s window, Daisy gently pecks his cheek, her smile growing wider when she sees the blush growing on his cheeks. Settling into the front seat, buckling her seatbelt when she gets a look not dissimilar to her parents’, or Jemma’s, when she goes to drive without it on, Daisy asks her boyfriend about his day, knowing him well enough to know that there is no way he’d spill about whatever it is he has planned for them. Listening to him complain about his co-workers, Krzeminski and Thompson in particular, she can’t help but wonder if her dad would bail her out of jail if she ‘accidentally’ assaults them for being ableist assholes. She gets so invested in planning out the assault (there is no doubt in her mind that Fitz would help her out, as would Peggy, which would mean Jemma would too) that she doesn’t realise they’ve managed to arrive at their destination, and that she didn’t get the chance to interrogate Daniel once.

Stepping out of the car, and heading around to the trunk where Daniel is leaning, she finds him pulling out an old fashioned picnic basket and some blankets, the taller man smiling down at her when he notices she’s there. Slamming the trunk shut, he wraps an arm around her waist, absentmindedly rubbing at her side while leading her over to the grassy hill that overlooks the city. Laying the largest blanket down on the ground, he hands Daisy the other blankets and the basket as he eases himself down onto the ground, Daisy dropping herself onto the blanket covered grass gracelessly. Carefully, she places the basket in the space between them, opening it up to find it full of all her favourite food, including her mom’s mooncakes.

Letting out an excited little squeal, she pulls Daniel into a soft kiss, bracing her arms around his neck as she tries to show how thankful she is for his thoughtful presence being in her life. As she pulls away, Daniel laces their fingers together, using his free hand to brush a stray curl away from her eyes. Sighing happily, Daisy diverts her attention away from her boyfriend and towards the view around them, munching on the snack foods in the basket as she takes in the beauty of the spot he’d picked out for them. She’s never been here before, but it is the perfect place to watch the stars, that have never been so clear and bright, and it’s totally unsurprising that Daniel managed to stumble across this place.

In between gorging on the food, and Daisy’s relentless questioning on how he managed to convince her mom to make mooncakes outside of the Mid-Autumn Festival, they talk about the aspects of their lives they hadn’t shared already, slowly gravitating towards one another until Daisy is half-draped across his right side. When Daisy starts fidgeting uncomfortably, unable to find the best position to be sat cuddled with Daniel, he moves the basket out of the way before pulling them both so that they’re lying down on the blanket. Raising his arms above his head, he lets Daisy arrange herself into the most comfortable position, the brunette pillowing her head onto his chest and curling into his side, before he rests his arm around her.

Together they stare up at the stars, marvelling in the beauty of the universe around them, Daisy lazily tracing her finger along Daniel’s chest while she talks about her childhood dream of seeing space, not as an astronaut, but as a crime fighting super spy. This evokes a low chuckle from her boyfriend, the older man promising to join her as her loyal sidekick, suggesting they bring her sister Kora along for a ride. She considers the idea for a moment, but eventually shakes her head, insisting it be the two of them in the hypothetical situation. They fall into a comfortable silence, neither of them needing to fill it as they watch the night sky, a multitude of colours moulding themselves around the bright lights of the stars littering the sky,

“You know,” Daniel starts speaking, causing Daisy to lean up off of his chest to look at him properly, “we’re technically 93% stardust.”

“I did not know that, it sounds like the kind of stuff Fitzsimmons would know though!”

He laughs at that comment, internally thanking himself for having the forethought to ask the resident geniuses for science facts about stars before coming on this date.

“I’ve always liked to think that when we do, you know, go, we’ll become stars that look down on the world, watching over the people we love the most. In fact, my mom always used to say that people who’re soulmates end up together, two halves of one bright star shining in the night sky. I guess what I’m trying to get at here is that I think you and I are two of those halves destined to find the other. So, Daisy Louise May-Coulson will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

The tears that had built up in her eyes during his speech stream down her face as she nods enthusiastically, rendered totally speechless, her hand trembling as Daniel slides the ring onto her finger. She springs upright, vibrating with excited energy Daniel standing upright slowly beside her before swinging her into a tight hug, spinning her around before setting her down in front of him, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist as they stand on the hill. Gently swaying in each other’s arms, staring into one another’s eyes, they relish in the peaceful moment, their shared happiness palpable in the air.

“You asked my mom for permission to marry me didn’t you?” Daisy asks, laughing at the sheepish smile he answers in return.

“I’m not risking being killed by your mom, no matter how much she may or may not like me, Dais. I wasn’t expecting the mooncakes though, those were a surprise.”

Chuckling at her fiancé’s admission, Daisy nestles in closer to him, warmth flooding her body as she allows herself to imagine their future together, knowing that one day, they’ll be stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
